Romeo and Juliet Complex
by VS Chio
Summary: TEMPORARY HIATUS The Hyuga clan's two families have been under tension for a while, especially due to the fact that one is different from the other... MUCH different. Just warning you guys right now: Neji x Hinata
1. Chapter 1

Romeo and Juliet Complex  
  
by VS Chio  
  
...  
  
(Author's notes: This is an incest couple: NejixHinata. Just warning you before hand. Okay, there's also very sensual-kinda-stuff actually done in this... so you were warned... -O  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... you know the rest.)  
  
...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Neji, you're okay with letting me do this?"   
  
"I know it's not easy for you to find the satisfaction... that's all."  
  
Neji gazed down at the floor for a while until he pulled his hands out from his short pockets.  
  
"Hmph... Alright, kid."  
  
Hinata watched fluidly as the taller brunette came and gently sat next to her on the bed. Neji pushed aside his long ponytail away from his neck giving full access for his cousin. Hinata softly closed her eyes and looked at Neji with concern.  
  
"... You really want me to do this, ni-san?"  
  
Neji only replied with a continued stern look and shrug.  
  
Hinata smiled very faintly, yet still heavy with guilt.  
  
"Remember, it hurts for a second 'kay...?"  
  
Neji didn't give any sign this time.  
  
Hinata breathed deeply leaning up to Nejii, who faced her now, holding her gently. She and Neji decided it best for him to hold her instead for her fear of bruising the boy with her strength by accident. Hinata held the side of Neji's face with care.   
  
For some reason, Neji took a small notice to Hinata's glass-like nails which he distinctively remembered about his Aunt, Hinata's mother. He just assumed it to be... a Head family trait... just like their pale skin... and the teeth.  
  
Neji wimpered very softly when he felt velvet-like lips kissing his throat gently. Hinata immediately pulled away and looked at the elder Hyuga with a small fright.  
  
Neji actually glared and provoked her to continue a bit harshly.  
  
"No... I'm fine."  
  
Hinata nodded very slightly once and continued to caress Neji's slightly bigger, yet slender throat with care. The sensation sent cold shivers through the brunette's boyish frame. Neji slowly arched his back just slightly and was turning an embarrassing shade of red in his face.   
  
Hinata's pale eyes were in a silvery glaze after she'd finished relaxing Neji. Hinata placed a pale finger on Neji's lips which hoped to give the older boy a hint about what the young one was about to do. Finally, Hinata instinctively licked her lips slightly and slowly parted her mouth revealing sharp canines.  
  
Neji bit his lip softly when he felt the tiny pain from his neck. He allowed himself and Hinata to gently sink into the bed just a little.   
  
Neji became slightly ashamed and was silently angered by the warm feeling in his face knowing how much he was probably blushing. The mild arousal heated the paling Hyuga boy as his cousin sucked softly on his throat. Neji could smell his own coppery blood and had a feeling that... as always... Hinata was probably feeling the pleasure of it, too and since her senses were far more heightened than his own. Not being able to really help it, Neji started giggling very softly making him feel a bit silly outwardly and pissed off on the inside.   
  
All the fun came to end when Hinata gently pulled away from Neji's neck... she feeling shame and guilt for the action all together. The small bluenette just lived with it... the arousal during the feeding. The girl was more guilty about knowing that Neji had to share this carnal ecstasy as well.  
  
Hinata leaned over to Neji's neck again and gave the brunette boy a gentle kiss over his tiny wounds. Neji's little giggle attack had ceased slowly after this when he put both hands over his own mouth.  
  
Neji hoped his blush had calmed already after he tried to sit up, getting his back out of the embarrassing and foolish arch from when Hinata was against the top of him. Neji stopped thinking about it right away knowing that Hinata could easily read his mind if he didn't shut up.   
  
Hinata gently placed a hand on the boy's shoulder to make him stay lying on the bed. The young Hyuga was afraid of her cousin passing out on the floor, so she kept him on the spot.   
  
"Give yourself some time to heal, ni-san." Hinata knew well enough that the kiss she'd given him, filled with a tiny amount of her own "special" blood, would be just enough to heal the punctures, but not to transform Neji... into what she was.  
  
Neji looked away with a hard look. How pathetic he felt... being in such a weak state.   
  
It annoyed him greatly.  
  
"Neji-"  
  
"Just be quiet."  
  
Hinata stood up quickly from the bed looking down with much concern. Neji had not yelled or raised his voice this time... at least.  
  
"If you need anything-"  
  
"Get out."  
  
"Ni-san-"  
  
"Get away!"  
  
Neji had grabbed the bedsheets fiercly where his hand laid. His other arm, which was over his abdomen, held just as angrily to the side of his shirt. He wore a mixture of anger and confusion on his face and was not daring to look at Hinata.  
  
His cousin didn't try to speak further and exited slowly from the room.   
  
The minute she closed the door behind her, Neji hesitantly put a hand to his neck and winced just slightly.   
  
He wanted to cry. Sadly, he began to believe a long time ago that he'd forgotten how. Or even more sad... he started to think he simply couldn't. That can't be right though. He could. The last time he remembered crying... was when they killed him.   
  
Just because of their... "specialness".  
  
He couldn't believe... it was shameful... humiliting. The Hyuga clan's Branch family served as both the Head's disposable soldiers... and it's food.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
...  
  
(Author's notes: I wonder who'll figure it out first. I hope this is a short fic... And sorry about those dots. I just can't stand fanfiction.net's spacing. )  
  
... 


	2. Chapter 2

Romeo and Juliet Complex  
  
by VS Chio  
  
...  
  
(Author's notes: Wow. I was prepared to get flamed like crazy for this pairing. Maybe they just haven't come out yet... OO Thanks for the reviews so far and I'm really glad the whole Neji giggling part went over okay. I was afraid to do it at first 'cause I hoped it wouldn't get him too out of character or make it way too awkward, but I was brave and put it in.   
  
I know "specialness" sounded pretty stupid and I was afraid it was going to confuse the hell out some people, but I really didn't want to straight up say "vampires" just yet.  
  
All the same warnings as before. Now I can say there's mild VAMPIRE violence (blood, whatever) and sexual content since I'm pretty sure you guys got it already.  
  
Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.)  
  
...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Neji-kun? Hey, you're not really hurt are you?"  
  
Neji opened an eye and found TenTen hovering over him.  
  
"Damn. I was hoping you'd try getting on me to see if I was okay, yourself." Neji gave a sarcastic tone to this and managed a little smirk in the corner of his mouth with his normally stern look to his closed eyes and brow.  
  
TenTen didn't seem to catch the sarcasm though and laid a pretty hard kick to his side while blushing furiously.  
  
"Pervert." TenTen distanced herself with a bit of a disappointed stride.  
  
"Ow." Neji held onto his kicked side and tried to sit up and spoke so low he was sure TenTen didn't even hear him.  
  
The brunette finally managed to sit all the way up as the pain in his side abated. He glanced around at the mess he and his teammate had made training. Kunai, shuriken, and every other weapon you could think of littered the ground around him.   
  
"Are you gonna get back up and continue then-"  
  
"Ah!" Neji gasped suddenly and pressed the left side of his neck.  
  
TenTen ran up and knelt down next to her teammate in worry and caution.  
  
"You'd better not be playing this time."  
  
Neji opened his shut eyes and pulled his hand away from his throat slowly.  
  
"Just a sharp pain, that's all." Neji stood up hesitantly.  
  
He looked at TenTen directly and found her with a concerned expression.  
  
He knew what she was gonna ask and REALLY did not want to go into that territory right now.  
  
"Hinata-sama, again?"   
  
Too late.  
  
"It's nothing... Seriously," He couldn't help but look a little mad just hearing the mention of his cousin, " I gotta go."  
  
Neji knew it was a lame excuse, but ran off quickly leaving a somewhat irritated TenTen to collect her things all by herself.  
  
...  
  
The brunette didn't come here very often, but he really felt the need to today... He was surprised that the ramen shop's most faithful patron (being Naruto) wasn't there, but was fine with it nontheless. He wanted some quiet for the time being.  
  
Neji had an awful feeling in the back of his conscience for just ditching TenTen like that... but he did not want to talk about Hinata and him. He still felt too awkward about what he and Hinata do less tell someone about it.  
  
He knew Hiashi-sama was sincere about... his father's decision and what ultimately became of his fate, but...  
  
Neji's whole relationship with the Head House seemed to flip after the Chuunin exams were long over. Now everything was strange and confusing for him. He actually liked it better before when he believed what he did and simply hated them all with a passion.  
  
Now he didn't know what to think anymore.  
  
He was sure he still held some hatred of them. It was too hard to just forgive them and drop everything.  
  
Neji really didn't want to think to hard on what Hiashi-sama said too much. He finally knew and that was that.  
  
The brunette gingerly touched his bandaged neck staring down with his normal serious expression.   
  
The only bit that disturbed him slightly... was learning after all of these years that his own father... was one of THEM.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
...  
  
(Author's notes: This chapter bored me, but I wanted to hurry and get to the good stuff about Neji's past, the weird pairing, and about his dad, Hizashi, being a vampire. Especially since it's only the Head family who're vampires so this will be fun. I finally get to explain mostly everything.  
  
Oh yeah, I'm pretty evil putting that teasing part with TenTen and Neji. ):)  
  
I hope to God to keep Neji in character and I don't want to overdue the vampire twist in this story too annoyingly.) 


	3. Chapter 3

Romeo and Juliet Complex  
  
by VS Chio  
  
...  
  
(Author's notes: Crapidy Crap! I really apologize about Neji being out of character last chapter and again... man was that last chapter pretty boring and pointless... oh well.  
  
All the same stuff in the ways of warnings. This entire chapter is like a flashback of sorts or whatever.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.)  
  
...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I haven't seen her yet, father, what does she look like?"  
  
Hizashi looked down at his small son.  
  
"You'll see, Neji."  
  
Neji was very excited today.  
  
Yes. His father told him that all of the celebrating in the village was about a shinobi leader from the Cloud country going to sign a peace treaty with their country. His father told him that this was a good thing to happen for Konoha.  
  
His father only said that something was going to happen to him today too, but didn't really say much of anything else about it.   
  
But he was mostly in anticipation about meeting his cousin, Hinata, today.  
  
He was happy there was another kid in the family now. He'd finally have someone around his own age to play with finally! No more just boring and weird adults.  
  
...  
  
Neji and his father that morning meet with the two families to congratulate the Head family member of his daughter's third birthday.  
  
Neji was very anxious when his father went up to greet his uncle and new cousin.  
  
His father and uncle exchanged words and during this brief period Neji caught first look at the mysterious little Hinata.  
  
She was definately a cute little thing. A very beautiful child. Dark hair with the Hyuga clan's pearly white eyes. She still had a little of her baby fat, but it was definately a cute chubbiness. Her skin was quite pale and glowed almost except for her cheeks and pouty little mouth which both had a rosy tinge to them.  
  
Neji couldn't help smiling out of childish delight for finally meeting his precius little cousin who hid behind her father's leg blushing out of shyness no doubt.  
  
"She's cute isn't she, father?"  
  
But when Neji looked up at his father, he looked very meloncholy... almost saddened. He seemed to not have heard his son.  
  
"What's wrong, father?"  
  
Neji's father seemed to snap out his daze.  
  
"Huh... Oh, it's nothing."  
  
"..." Neji was now confused why his father would be sad on this joyous occasion.  
  
"I'll take Neji now, Hizashi."  
  
This surprised the small brunette.   
  
"Alright."  
  
Neji wondered why his father was leaving him with his uncle. Was this about what his father told him what was to happen to him today?  
  
...  
  
Later that day, Hizashi knelt over his son's bed with both of his hands pressed to his forehead. Neji laid quiet and peaceful, but Hizashi was aware that that was not how his son was hours before. His heart almost stopped and his blood ran cold when he had heard Neji scream across the house knowing it had been done.  
  
He touched his son's bandaged forehead gently.  
  
"It was to be done. You knew it and could do nothing of it."   
  
Hizashi clenched his fist over Neji's forehead and turned his head with a disgusted look.  
  
Hiashi stood in the doorway and gave an equally unpleasant look at his brother.  
  
"The 'bird in the cage' seal was inevitable. Neji's duty now is to protect the Head family and the blood of the Hyuga-"  
  
"Did you do it?"   
  
Hiashi glared at Hizashi for his defiant remark as he walked right up to him.   
  
"I told him the truth of the Head house as everyone in the Branch house SHOULD know."  
  
Hizashi was angered that Hiashi most likely told his son all of this coldly. With no concern to a child's reaction to learning that the members of the other side of the family... were monsters.  
  
Without warning, Hiashi delivered a ferocious hit across his brother's face with a great look of rage and sent Hizashi crashing to the floor.  
  
"Do not... EVER insult MY family... AGAIN."   
  
Hizashi staggered up and turned his face enough to give his brother a dangerous look accompanied with clenched fangs.   
  
"So who is YOUR family, brother?" He almost hissed out.  
  
"Hiashi-sama! Hizashi-sama!"  
  
The two immediately ceased their verbal attacks just as things were most likely about to get more physical.  
  
A woman in the doorway was watching them and both of her hands were quivering beneath her breasts.  
  
"Stop this both of you."  
  
Hiashi turned his back to Hizashi who still laid on the floor.   
  
When Hiashi finally stood face to face with the small woman he gave her a reprimanding look.  
  
"Hinabi, do not ever interfere again."  
  
The woman, Hinabi, gave him an indignite glance, but bowed her head despite.  
  
"Forgive my rudeness."  
  
Hinabi hastily stepped out and Hiashi also made a motion to depart not even bothering to conclude with Hizashi.  
  
"Hiashi."  
  
The said man stopped and closed his eyes.  
  
"You did not tell him about... me, did you?" Hizashi gave his brother a glare.  
  
Hiashi, with eyes still behind closed lids, replied.  
  
"How dare you even think I would do such a thing." Hiashi finished with an angered and possibly even hurt tone.   
  
Of course, he wouldn't let his twin see the proof in his own face.  
  
...  
  
"Aunt Hinabi?"  
  
The young Hyuga boy peered in through the slightly open door.   
  
It had been a few days after his Uncle had placed to cursed seal on him and... divulged other matters to him.  
  
"Come in Neji." The woman gave a small, but warm expression.  
  
Neji stepped inside. He realized how much his new little cousin, Hinata, resembled her mother. Hinabi adorned the same deep indigo color hair, but it fell to her waist unlike her daughter and identical pink hues to her cheeks and lips against moon-like skin. She had the Hyuga clan's eyes, as most do. Her distinguishing features were a short decorated braid and beauty mark under her eye on the left side of her face.   
  
"Does it still hurt, dear?"   
  
Neji was sure he just felt his heart skip a beat.  
  
"... Not much, really." This was a lie though. As was his smile.  
  
His Aunt was one of the VERY few members of the Head family who ever took the time to listen and talk to him. He felt most comfortable and safe near her as well. She seemed to willingly take on being his mother figure and he was glad.  
  
The boy's real mother was dead.   
  
He had found out for himself that she had died giving birth to him. For some reason no one bothered to tell him before. He merely guessed they were afraid of how he would have reacted. Sadly, he didn't react much. After all, he never knew her and had always taken to his Aunt. It was sad still.  
  
"I'm very sorry, Neji."  
  
"... Why?"  
  
Hinabi put her hand on his cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry that your seal hurts so much."  
  
Neji quickly shoved her hand from him to her surprise. He kept his small hand raised at his cheek observing her with a new caution.  
  
"You're like them, aren't you?"  
  
Hinabi's eyes changed a bit drastically. She looked sad, guilty, and a little betrayed.  
  
"Yes. Yes, I am, dear." She didn't deny the fact.  
  
Neji looked like he was trying not to cry.  
  
"It's okay... I still love you." His voice was quivering.  
  
The boy suddenly embraced her tightly and was struggling his hardest not to cry despite how wet his eyes were getting.  
  
Hinabi finally put her own arms around the shaking little boy and attempted to calm him. As she continued this, she immediately caught a familiar scent and panicked.   
  
She pulled the small boy away from her quickly.  
  
She put up his right hand and found it bandaged all around even up to the inside of his palm.  
  
"What happened?" She was deadly worried.  
  
"I cut myself while I was training with father." Hinabi listened attentively, " It was an accident."  
  
She glanced down for only a second.  
  
"... Are you hungry...?"   
  
Hinabi looked up at her nephew a little horrified.  
  
"No-No. No. Why would you ask that?"   
  
"Hiashi-sama said that's it's painful. You looked like you were in pain."  
  
Hinabi looked guilty again.  
  
"No. I'm not in pain. You do not have to worry yourself about this, Neji-  
  
"-But I have to protect you, Aunt Hinabi-"  
  
"Neji!"  
  
Neji stopped wide-eyed. This was the first time she had even raised her voice to him.  
  
It looked like she was about to cry this time.  
  
...  
  
About two weeks later...  
  
Neji had been watching his Uncle Hiashi and Hinata train for an hour or so with his father, Hizashi.  
  
It was alright. He felt a little bad though that Hinata wasn't improving any significant amount or really enthusiastic about training. Hiashi-sama was giving her a bit of a hard time, too.  
  
At this point, many members of the family were very impressed with Neji's progress and the fact that he had already learned of the family's bloodline limit. The Byakugan. He only barely discovered how to activate it recently. He didn't think there was any reason to brag yet about it.  
  
"Neji."  
  
The little brunette glanced at his father. His father almost never spoke to him during these sessions.  
  
"It is now your duty to protect the Hyuga clan and it's blood, son."  
  
Neji was confused a second, but was able to give an automatic response and gave a look of confidence even though he wasn't really to sure why.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The boy continued to watch his father oddly. For a split second, he was sure he caught his father almost bringing up his Byakugan. What was his father thinking? Neji thought himself stupid for a minute for thinking this.  
  
But he heard his uncle say something to Hinata and was distracted for a moment.  
  
For some reason, everything seemed to stop as Hiashi bolted right in front of Hinata and planted himself making a hand sign Neji hadn't seen before at him or so he thought at him.  
  
"Gaaaahhhhh!"  
  
Neji turned to his father's side with a look of terror after hearing the awful and pain-filled cry.  
  
"Father! Father, what's wrong?!"  
  
Neji's chest became hot with fear as his father fell to the floor and pulled his headband protector off in desperation exposing his seal.  
  
"My head!"  
  
Hizashi held his head in pain and almost seemed to claw at it to make it stop. His forehead was searing and the seal seemed as though it were burning the flesh around it.  
  
Neji knelt before his writhing father and was crying heavily wishing he knew what to do.  
  
"Leave us."  
  
Neji shot a glance at Hiashi who only glared coldly at the boy.  
  
"I will not tolerate his foolishness any longer." Hiashi grinded these words out harshly.  
  
Neji looked back at his father. His pain was unbearable and Neji felt it. He suddenly felt an anger towards his uncle for doing this.  
  
Neji's thoughts slowly scarred in his mind as he continued to cry.  
  
'It's all... unfair.'  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
...  
  
(Author's notes: Sorry, this seemed like a regurgitation of what actually does happen in the obvious places, but they're pretty important for this story.  
  
No. That's not a typo or anything. Her name is actually spelled that way and it's not Hinata's little sister Hanabi either. I got unoriginal with the name and just combined the two sisters' names a few times and settled with that combo. She'll get explained definately next chapter.  
  
So nobody's confused, the vampires in this can read minds, but only like the surface thoughts or whatever you'd want to call 'em.  
  
The next chapter will HOPEFULLY conclude this little flashback thing-y.) 


	4. Chapter 4

.  
  
"Neji... You must live... You are loved for your talent more than anyone in the clan... I wish... I could have born you into the main family..."  
  
.  
  
...  
  
Romeo and Juliet Complex  
  
by VS Chio  
  
...  
  
(Author's notes: That Hizashi quote is supposed to be up there. It's pretty significant for this and I'm very certain I can conclude this flashback thing-y in this chapter and start plowing through Neji/Hinata stuff finally. I'm seriously sorry for taking so ridiculously long to throw this out. Sorry again! ;)   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
(WARNING WARNING WARNING: There's some vampire-related sensual content in this story from now on and again, this is incest, so if you're not cool with any of that please don't read this. I don't want to get in trouble for not saying this. So remeber, you were WARNED!!!)  
  
CHAPTER LAST EDITED: July 29, 2004   
  
Thanks a bunch for the advice pinkpuruu! :)  
  
...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Three weeks later...  
  
Little Hinata ran about the Hyuga home as though she were looking for someone.  
  
The child immediately spotted her mother.  
  
Hinata ran up and tugged at her kimono.  
  
"Oh, what do you need, baby?" Hinabi knelt down giving her child a faint smile.   
  
Hinata smiled back not speaking.  
  
Hinabi took a confident guess.  
  
"Are you looking for your cousin?"  
  
Hinata nodded her head quite pleasingly.  
  
"Uncle Hizashi and Neji are out training so we shouldn't bother them right now. Maybe later, okay?"  
  
Hinata lowered her head a little in disappointment, but nodded in agreement.  
  
She quickly took off down the hallway leaving Hinabi. Her mother was still a little confused about why Hinata didn't speak more to her own parents. She'd only caught her talking to Neji on a rare occasion. Of course, very recently she'd never seen her daughter and nephew sneaking around anymore since Hizashi was attacked by her husband. Sadly, she understood perfectly why it happened and seemed to try better with her daughter because of it.  
  
Hinabi was afraid that her daughter and nephew may never be close like she'd hoped they would. Neji was already showing alienation and a little bitterness towards her. Strangely, Neji seemed like he was trying his hardest not to be so to her.   
  
Hinabi could understand his feelings, but was still sorrowful that it just wouldn't work. Her and Hizashi's attempts wouldn't succeed. She was afraid they'd started too harshly...  
  
...  
  
"I'm still waiting patiently for you to tell me why we're here, Hiashi-sama. I would like to get back to practicing some basics with Neji."  
  
Hiashi put his hands down into his lap. He still didn't like the formality shown to him as Head member, but he wasn't going to tell his brother that.  
  
"Hizashi, you knew neither houses would be happy when you married to one outside of the clan without the consent of the Head member, me, your own brother and now you are secretly trying to set the stage for our children's eventual joining?!"  
  
Hizashi had a slightly surprised look on his face. He hadn't expected his brother to find that out for at least a while longer. He expecially hadn't predicted that Hiashi would actually confront him about it. Again, he seemed to underestimate his twin.  
  
"It will work alrig-"  
  
"Quiet! Why do you wish for this family to suffer more than it already does?! Why do you wish pain for your children and possibly all the children after them! Neji could liberate his following!"  
  
Hizashi froze.  
  
"If he marries out of the family or even stays within the branch house, the likelihood of his children being vampiric are reduced greatly and would eventually disappear altogether as the generations pass! But once he procreates with a main house member, he risks the happiness of his future offspring and you will be the one to blame!"  
  
"Hiashi-"  
  
"I want to know why?"  
  
Hizashi looked right into his brothers eyes finally.  
  
"Why do you want to do this? Not only will they be unhappy, but you will be also when you finally realize that you're guilty." Hiashi was pleading. He gave a confused look when his twin smiled.  
  
"I know you are worried," Hiashi didn't move, " for Hinata's happiness and my own son's."  
  
Hizashi interupted his brother before he almost spoke.  
  
"And even more ridiculously, mine, too."  
  
Hizashi gave a closed, but honest smile to his quiet twin.  
  
"Don't do this."  
  
Hizashi stood up and started walking out.  
  
"Give up this foolish idea, Hizashi!"  
  
Hiashi's brother didn't even slow down and exited the room.  
  
Hiashi was left alone and whispered out to a long gone Hizashi.  
  
"I don't want you to regret this one day, brother."  
  
...  
  
8 years later...  
  
"Hey, Neji!"  
  
Neji stopped and turned in the direction he had heard his name. He recognized his classmate, and recently declared cell member, Rock Lee.  
  
Neji had turned twelve the previous summer and had already graduated from the shinobi academy along with being claimed the top student of his graduating class.   
  
He wasn't surprised.  
  
"We start training next week. Man, it's so great that we'll be on missions together. Everyone's saying you're the best student in the class!"   
  
Lee stopped and this made Neji halt, too.  
  
"I saw you all the time in class. I really hope I can become as good a shinobi as you-"  
  
Neji made a sharp sigh.   
  
"Do you actually believe what you're saying?"  
  
Lee's enthusiasm seemed to fade.  
  
"You can't just work hard to _become_ great. If you're not great now, then it's completely pointless to bother."  
  
Neji turned to continue walking. Before he had, he'd noticed the challenging look in Lee's eyes. All it meant to Neji was that he'd attrached another rival. Which would likely be just as annoying as many others to come.  
  
...  
  
Neji had been summoned that evening to see Hiashi-sama about something.  
  
He already had a feeling it was something he wouldn't like at all.  
  
Hiashi, Hinata, and various other main house members were there. They were all kneeling to the sides of the room and Hiashi and Hinata kneeled pretty far in front of him. Neji stood to them.  
  
"Neji, Hinata turned eleven this past winter if you recall."  
  
Neji didn't confirm.  
  
"You know well of this clan's Kyuketsuki blood lineage."  
  
Neji only glared blankly at him.  
  
"Hinata, being of the main house, would eventually come to this moment. When her vampiric nature would finally surface..."   
  
Neji closed his eyes. He was obviously annoyed.  
  
"And that moment is here."  
  
"You are of the branch house and know its duties. You know someone will have to be appointed as Hinata's protector. The one who will personally guard her life and aid her... needs."  
  
"I know my eventual duty, but why are you telling me about Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama?" Neji said the name almost indignintly.  
  
"I know that you are aware of the vampiric heritage running in the main house line and the job of the branch house toward us, but I am certain you believed that my youngest, Hanabi, was to become your concern when she came of age and Hinata, originally, was Hizashi's responsibility."  
  
Neji looked up at Hiashi venomously.  
  
"I want you to be responsible for Hinata as of now despite the fact that this clan's unwritten rules say you are too young to do such a task yet... But the other main house members has decided otherwise."  
  
Neji glared harshly at his uncle.  
  
"Neji, your father would not want you to make this hard. Despite the fact that he went and died knowing he would burden you."  
  
Neji didn't appreciate Hiashi's hushed comment.  
  
"You are the candidate chosen by both I and your father. I would like to attend to Hinata myself to make up for this, but-" Hiashi's face did not express well what he was speaking.  
  
He had come off too unconvincing to Neji and the boy had reached his breaking point.   
  
"You coward! My father's dead because of you! How dare you demand this of me now!"  
  
Hiashi flinched slightly.  
  
Hinata quivered and she looked to the floor.  
  
"Silence you ungrateful brat! Hiashi-sama is _allowing_ you to become his daughter's hogosha! You should be honored since he asked only for you although I can't comprehend why-"  
  
"Quiet," Hiashi was able to stop the nameless main family member's tirade, " Hinata."  
  
The slightly quivering girl stepped up to Neji and knelt down in front of him. Neji unwillingly went down with her. Neji wouldn't even look her in the eyes. Her face appeared too timid and afraid to look at Neji. She didn't look happy at all with any of this.  
  
"As always, a new vampire in the head family, when of age, must partake their first blood from the appointed hogosha with the witness, I, the head family member-" Hiashi appeared to glare slightly at the other main house members for unknown reasons. " and chosen main family members."  
  
Neji didn't bother saying anything at this point. He was only reminded of how much he hated the head family.  
  
Hinata slowly placed her hand on Neji's chest, to his distaste, and lowered her head to rest on his shoulder. She was shaking and most likely beginning to cry. Her lips quivered as she attempted to speak.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm _so_ s-sorry." Hinata's voice was cracking and got almost inaudible. It was obvious she was going faint and choked to hide her weeping.  
  
Her cousin said nothing as he silently refused to acknowledge her apology.   
  
What Neji couldn't stand, was that he wanted to hate her badly... but that annoying part of himself wouldn't.   
  
'She's one of them, those devils, damn it!' He wanted to hate her!  
  
Neji was taken by surprise when Hinata's mouth connected with his quite forcibly. He felt her tongue explore and finally find his tongue. He did nothing at first, but then timidly went into her kiss. The encounter was brief when Neji seemed to come to his senses and tear away from her lips. He was sure she'd used some trick to force him into it. He wanted an excuse. He was afraid, but certain his face was hot and colored now. He was also sure that she was acting upon whatever instincts vampires had... but he didn't want to give her that excuse!  
  
Hinata placed her lips on his neck. Neji became most uncomfortable and angered when she moved a hand between his legs making him spread them slightly from her touch and rested it on the inside of one of his thighs. He was breathing more shallowly and getting hot. He wanted her to stop, but then again, he didn't.   
  
He was making sure that no matter what, he wouldn't join in or respond along with her actions. It was hard. He didn't like the struggle either.   
  
Neji felt Hinata's tongue on his neck now. The situation was becoming too awkward. He was quivering from it. It was pleasurable... This wasn't how it was supposed to be!   
  
'This whole thing isn't right. These fake sensations are just a trick.' He was hating her.  
  
Hinata hesitated to do anything for a few moments then slowly revealed her fangs and bit into Neji's throat. Her face was now stained with her own tears and she buried it into his shoulder as she fed in shame.  
  
Neji had lifted his head upwards with his face almost looking at the ceiling. He had closed his eyes painfully when he'd felt the sharp points penetrate his skin and he had activated his Byakugan as if by reflex. He was breathing more quickly and struggled to take deep breaths.   
  
Hinata had grabbed a bit harder onto his thigh and one of her legs was touching his now. A warm shiver went up his spine. His eyes were attempting to stay open, but he could feel himself all over getting more and more heavy. He could feel his own blood leaving him. Neji weakly glanced down at his arm and saw that it was noticeably losing what little color it had to begin with.  
  
What Neji was hating the most now, was that he was in an ectasy. He hated that he couldn't stop feeling this way. It was supposed to be an awful and ugly experience. He loathed this.   
  
And he knew they were still watching.   
  
Neji glared at them all, but most especially Hiashi. The boy so wished to kill him right then. He hated him. He hated all of them. They were all just watching and waiting with no emotion. Some he could see we're enjoying this... his humiliation. He hated them!   
  
'Stop looking at me that way.'  
  
Neji was silently enraged. Hiashi was the only one who seemed to have some speck of sorrow and apology. Neji was extremely angered as if Hiashi was the only one recognizing his weakness and pitying him for it.  
  
Neji fought hard not to cry or even allow his eyes to water. He made sure they wouldn't have that satisfaction.   
  
It was probably then that he decided that he would never shed tears, _ever_ again...   
  
...  
  
(Flashback concluded.)  
  
...  
  
Neji still sat at a table with both arms resting on it with his hands under his forehead. His eyes were closed as well.  
  
"So, there you are."  
  
Neji didn't open his eyes nor move from his position.  
  
"What time is it, TenTen?"  
  
TenTen was a bit surprised that he didn't speak coldly or speak at all.  
  
"I hate that Byakugan." She mumbled and then spoke normally, " the sun's almost done setting. It's pretty dark already."  
  
Neji didn't bother to tell her that it wasn't too hard to recognize her voice by now.  
  
Neji stretched his arms in front of him and then got up.  
  
"Come on."  
  
TenTen had a slightly annoyed look as Neji passed her.  
  
"'Come on'... where?"  
  
"I'll walk you home." Neji said just as emotionless.  
  
TenTen wasn't going to complain. Even though she knew Neji had never offered to do such a thing before. She'd caught a glimpse of his face which had its usual "don't screw with me" look and, as usual, didn't question. But then again... he always looked that way. TenTen couldn't help smiling at the thought.   
  
Neji was trying to relax and attempting to enjoy the moment even if he wasn't showing so outwardly. Afterall, he wasn't too eager to get home anyway.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
...  
  
(Author's notes: To be continued... There are actually about four more chapters ready, but you have to wait until after the weekend or later for another chapter. Oh and Hiashi was pissed at those other main members 'cause normally ONLY the head of the family -him- would watch Hinata and Neji by himself and it would be WAY more private, but those other members are jerks who hated Hizashi or Neji... so they manipulated the rules to ruin everything. They've gone and made Hiashi look like the bad guy again. Poor guy. Whatever happened to Hinabi after all those years and when Neji found out his dad was a vampire too is next chapter, but it won't be the main thing.)  
  
(A/N: "Kyuketsuki" is Japanese for "vampire". Don't worry, I'll rarely use this term to reduce confusion... ;)   
  
(A/N: I'm just being a fancy-pants. "Hogosha" is Japanese for "guardian or protector.")  
  
EDIT: New chapters in progress and Chapter 5 in editting. Expect Chapter 5 this Friday and 6 on Monday. I'm really trying to lay down my own little personal deadlines. 


End file.
